Untitled
by Doomii'B
Summary: Series de capitulos sobre el noviazgo de Craig y Tweek. No irán seguidos, no serán cronológicos, solo pequeñas o largas historias que se me vayan ocurriendo.


-_Oh, ya veo… así que no podrás venir_- Craig suspiró del otro lado de la llamada.

-No, lo ugh-siento- Se lamentó Tweek. Iba caminando por las heladas y nevadas calles de South Park. Traía un café expresso en una mano para contrarrestar el frio.

-_Joder… no será lo mismo sin ti-_ Tweek sonrió internamente al ver que el plan iba de maravillas.- Bueno, te extrañaré. Adiós Tweekers.

El rubio cortó la llamada a la vez que sentía esas estúpidas y maricas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago al escuchar a Craig llamándolo _Tweekers._

Hacía un tiempo que el pelinegro tenía la manía de apodarlo así, Tweek no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero le gustaba; solo él podía llamarlo así y a nadie más le tenía un sobrenombre tan tierno, eso lo hacía sentirse jodidamente especial, y bueno, ya saben, es lindo sentirse especial.

Aunque Tweek ya sabía que era alguien especial para Craig, por algo era su novio, pero ese apodo era como una demostración de amor, o algo por el estilo, era el equivalente a los abrazos, caricias e incluso besos.

Una sonrisa boba surcó sus labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba debía encontrarle un apodo a Craig, debían estar iguales ¿no?

Tweek se llevó el vaso de café a la boca y bebió del líquido caliente y amargo, sintió como se deslizaba por su garganta.

_Veamos_, se dijo a sí mismo, _un apodo…_

Craig… Craigers, no. Crai... ¿Aig?... Craigcito.  
Soltó una risotada al imaginarse a su novio siendo llamado así, y su reacción no era de las mejores.

Bueno, definitivamente su nombre no ayudaba en nada.

Suspiró derrotado, realmente era muy poco creativo.

A pesar de todo a él le gustaba el nombre de su novio, encontraba que le quedaba perfecto, era varonil, tenía personalidad y era también algo rudo. Igualito que el pelinegro.

En cambio odiaba su nombre. Tweek Tweak. Quién en su puto sano juicio le pone así a su hijo. ¡¿Quién? Sus padres, por supuesto.

Estaba seguro que lo habían hecho solo y exclusivamente para fastidiarlo, porque _eso_ no podía ser un nombre, ¿Y en qué carajos pensaban los del registro civil cuando aceptaron ponerle así? Quizá todos estaban conspirados en su contra.

Tembló y esta vez no era del frio. Entrecerró los ojos moviéndolos de lado a lado asegurándose que nadie lo espiaba. Cuando se aseguró que ningún señor extraño con chaqueta larga café, con sombrero y que "leyera" el periódico lo vigilaba retomó sus pensamientos, tranquilo.

En fin, Tweek sonaba casi como a "weak" (débil en inglés) y por Jesucristo que le calzaba perfecto. No había visto a chico más debilucho que él, ¡incluso Butters, Timmy y Jimmy eran más fuertes que él! Como extrañaba aquellos tiempos cuando iba en 3er grado y le había dado una paliza a su propio novio (y viceversa).

Pero ahora, si se enfrentasen de nuevo lo más posible era que Craig lo matase de un solo golpe.

Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

-Gah!

Ok, ya era bastante de pensamientos tontos e incoherentes, debía concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer en el centro del pueblo.

Buscó con la mirada la nueva tienda de deportes que había por esa calle y al cabo de unos segundos la encontró… al frente suyo.

Al entrar fue recibido por Matt, un chico dos años mayor que él que trabaja en el local.

-¿Qué hay Tweek?

-Agh!- Se asustó (cómo no)- H-Hola.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el sector de skate evitando la conversación con ese chico, no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué, pero no le agradaba.

Comenzó a ver las diversas tablas de skate que estaban colgadas en la pared exhibiendo sus coloridos y entretenidos diseños.

Llevó la mano disponible a su boca inconscientemente mordisqueándose las uñas.

Buscaba la tabla que tanto le había gustado a Craig la vez que fueron a ver qué tal era la tienda pero no había podido comprarla, sus padres lo habían castigado por romper un mueble con un balón de fútbol y cada centavo de su mesada había ido a parar a la compra de un mueble nuevo. Y bueno, ese día era su fiesta de cumpleaños y tenía la idea de llegar de la nada después de haberle convencido que le era imposible ir y regalarle su preciada tabla por la cual lloriqueaba cada vez que pasaban por ahí.

¿Genial idea, no? Debía admitir que su pobre mente nunca hubiese planeado algo así, Clyde había ayudado mucho.

Siguió analizando las tablas viendo los nombres de los skaters famosos que las habían diseñado…

Rodney Mullen, Ryan Sheckler, Tatu Martinez, Ronnie Creager, Quique Rosso, Neil Blender, Orlando Acosta, José Manuel Roura… y la lista seguía.

Joder, Tweek se sentía fatal, ¿Porqué todos esos tipos tenían nombres tan geniales?

Claro, Craig Tucker sonaría cool en una de esas tablas pero Tweek Tweak sonaba realmente como la mierda y definitivamente nadie la compraría.

Antes de comenzar a deprimirse encontró la bendita tabla y sonriendo la sacó del estante en donde se encontraba.

Dejó el café en una mesita y alzó la tabla con sus dos manos para observarla mejor, tenía el dibujo de un chico fumando y el humo lo envolvía, alrededor con letras blancas que resaltaban en el fondo negro se leían las letras de una canción que en ese momento no lograba recordar cómo se llamaba.

Sonrió, le recordaba un montón a su novio y sin dudas era la tabla perfecta para él.

La puso bajo su brazo y tomó su café con la otra mano para dirigirse al aparador. Se la pasó a Matt sin mirarlo para pagarla.

El chico alzó una ceja.

-¿Andas en skate, Tweek?- preguntó divertido, y es que la imagen del pequeño rubio subiéndose a uno le hacía jodidamente gracioso.

El susodicho se sonrojó.

-Es un re-regalo… y a ti que t-te importa.- respondió nervioso.

-¿Un regalo tan costoso?- comentó viendo el precio y anotándolo en la caja registradora.- ¿Es para tu noviecito?- Preguntó con voz de marica y luego soltó una risotada burlona. Tweek estaba rojo de vergüenza pero no le contestó.- Son $92.99

Tweek le dio el dinero y tomó la bolsa que llevaba la tabla dentro.

-Hijo de puta- susurró y se fue de allí.

_*.*.*.*.*.*_

Se hallaba frente a la puerta trasera de la casa de Craig, temblando nerviosamente.

_Toc Toc_

Una cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Joder! ¡Porfin llegas, Tweek!- Exclamó Clyde tan melodramático como siempre.- ¿Compraste la puta tabla?- Preguntó a la vez que tomaba al rubio por el brazo y lo arrastraba dentro de la casa.

-S-si- respondió mostrandole el paquete envuelto con un papel de regalo colorido.-¿Dónde está Craig?- inclinó su cabeza buscandolo con la mirada.

-¡Shhhh!- Le tapó la boca con una mano y se lo llevó velozmente a un armario. Una vez dentro los dos lo liberó.- Está en el living con los demás. No sabes lo deprimido que se ve- Comentó soltando unas risitas.- ¡Muero por ver su cara cuando te vea!.

Tweek sonrió. Estaba muy emocionado con la idea.

Clyde le devolvió la sonrisa, metió una mano a su bolsillo sacando un listón de regalo rojo.-No te lo saques por ningún motivo- le dijo poniéndole el listón en su revoltoso cabello rubio. Una vez puesto lo alejó de sí y lo contempló como si de una obra de arte se tratase.- Eres un genio Clyde...- susurró para sí mismo.-Ahora... no te muevas de aquí hasta que yo toque la puerta dos veces.

El castaño se mordió el labio muy emocionado y dejó a Tweek solo en el armario.

Éste solo lo observó poniéndose nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba.

Al rato comenzó a entrarle el pánico, el armario se achicaba cada vez más (aunque fuera solo en su imaginación) y la oscuridad no le ayudaba en nada. Respiró ondo, sabia que debía guardar la calma. _Piensa en Craig, Piensa en Craig, _se dijo así mismo.

Pensó en su sonrisa, en sus brazos cuando lo abrazaba, en sus manos cuando le desordenaba el cabello, en sus ojos oscuros cuando lo miraba, en su voz cuando le hablaba, en sus labios cuando lo besaba...

Y casi por arte de magia se tranquilizó, era increíble el efecto que tenía ese chico de la gorra azul sobre él. Era mucho más eficiente que el café.

*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Qué quieres ahora inútil?- murmuró Craig algo molesto, desde que Tweek le había dicho que no podía ir todo su ánimo se había ido abajo.

-¡Tu regalo está en el armario! ¡Muevete idiota!- exclamó tomándolo del brazo y tratando de pararlo del sillón, en el cual había pasado toda la tarde viendo como los demás se divertían mucho más que él en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿No puedes traerlo para acá?-preguntó perezoso, no le apetecía para nada la idea de pararse.

-¡NO! ¡Este regalo te alegrará el día!- Casi chilló rogándole-¡Vamos!-El pelinegro no hacía amago de ponerse de pie y lo único que podía levantar era su querido dedo del medio- ¡Token! ¡Ayudame con este imbécil!

Ahí llegó Token al rescate, no sin antes rodar los ojos molesto, y con una fuerza sobrehumana él y Clyde lo levantaron y se lo llevaron arrastrándolo hasta el bendito armario.

Los invitados estaban bastante divertidos con la escena y las risas abundaban en la casa de los Tuckers más que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Una vez frente al armario Clyde con una ENORME sonrisa de victoria en los labios tocó dos veces la puerta y se escuchó un ruido en su interior.

Craig miraba sin interés a Clyde y Token le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda diciéndole que le encantaría la sorpresa y que era lo que él más deseaba en ese momento. Craig sabía que eso no era cierto, porque en realidad no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que Tweek estuviese ahí, junto a él. Y sabía que eso no era posible porque Tweek le había dicho que no podría ir y su novio nunca le mentía... o eso esperaba él.

Dios, como extrañaba a ese pequeño rubio, ni él mismo sabía que era tan dependiente de su novio, pero cuando Tweek no estaba se notaba mucho la ausencia, no sólo él la sentía, también sus amigos más cercanos. Luego de muchos años de amistad se habían acostumbrado a los chillidos repentinos, a los leves temblores que su cuerpo soltaba, a los comentarios incoherentes sobre catástrofes imposibles y por sobre todo al olor a café.

Clyde abrió lentamente la puerta y una vez abierta entera exclamó:

-¡TA DÁ!

y ahí se encontraba Tweek, su Tweekers, rojo de vergüenza, con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa (Craig sabía que era por causa de los nervios), con las manos atrás y... ¿Era eso un listón en su cabello?

Se quedó allí un poco impactado por la sorpresa, boquiabierto, mientras los invitados esperaban ansiosos la reacción de Craig. Luego de un par de segundos el pelinegro sonrió, se acercó a Tweek mirándolo con todo el cariño del mundo y lo abrazó.

Por la sorpresa el rubio soltó el paquete que llevaba tras su espalda y le respondió al abrazo de inmediato pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Craig.

-Fe-feliz cumpleaños- susurró Tweek en un suspiro.

-Me engañaste pequeño bastardo- Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor y Craig lo abrazó aún más fuerte.-Me vengaré.

Tweek se apartó un poco de su novio para mirarlo, estaba asustado por la idea pero él sonreía, quizá su venganza no sería tan mala.

-¡Marica!- se escuchó un grito burlón entre los invitados quién obviamente había sido Cartman, con lo que amaba fastidiar momentos.

-¡Cállate culo gordo!- gritó enfadado en respuesta Kyle y ahí comenzaron sus típicas discusiones. Craig sólo les mostró su dedo a todos.

-¡Bien, Bien! Ahora dejemos a los maricas solos para que hagan sus mariconadas y ¡Vamos a divertirnos que la noche es joven!- Anunció Clyde habiéndo señas para dirigir a todo el mundo a la sala de estar.

Token y Clyde pasaron por el lado de los susodichos y sonrieron divertidos.

-Espero que te haya gustado- comentó emocionado el castaño.

-Me las van a pagar muy caro- respondió Craig mirándolos con odio. Esta vez iba enserio.

-Eem... Bueno, ¡Adios!- Token tomó a Clyde del brazo y se lo llevó de allí antes de ser asesinados por Craig Tucker.

El pelinegro sonrió viéndo como se alejaban y luego miró a Tweek para darle un beso en la frente.

-¡Lo-lo siento, Craig! ¡FueideadeClydeyamime-agh-gustó! ¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento!- Tweek habló casi a la velocidad de la luz y luego ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Craig aferrándose a su chaqueta, temblando.

Craig tardó un poco en desenredar las palabras y una vez que logró entender el mensaje soltó una risita. Pasó su mano por el desordenado y rubio cabello de Tweek tratándo de calmarlo.

-No importa idiota- murmuró- pero sí que me sorprendieron esos hijos de puta- entrecerró los ojos teníendo una pequeña visión de cómo los torturaría más tarde.

Tomó el rostro de Tweek entre sus manos para mirarlo mejor- Gracias por venir.

El rubio sonrió y recordándo el regalo que estaba tirado en el piso se desahació del abrazo y lo recogió ante la atenta mirada de Craig.

-Toma tu regalo- dijo y le pasó el vistoso paquete que era grande y pesado- Espero que te guste.

El pelinegro lo miró y luego miró el paquete pensando en qué diablos sería, lo abrió rompiéndo sin cuidado el papel y al ver lo que había en su interior una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro.

-T e p a s a s t e- dijo Craig formando cada letra con los labios muy emocionado, sacó la tabla de skate de su envoltorio y la examinó atentamente.- ¡Era la que quería!

Dejó la dichosa tabla en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se lanzó sobre Tweek para robarle un beso.

Tweek se sobresaltó en un principio pero de a poco fue respondiéndole el beso.

Sintió esas estúpidas mariposas en su estómago una vez más.

Se separaron y Craig lo miró intensamente, el rubio se puso un poco nervioso pero se encontraba demasiado feliz como para arruinar el momento con sus idioteces.

-Gracias, Tweekers, enserio, muchas gracias.

Tweek enrojeció.

Craig sonrió y decidió que ya era mucha la mariconería, le revolvió el cabello, divertido.

-¿Que tal si te preparo un café?- preguntó señalando la cocina.

A Tweek se le iluminó la cara y asintió animadamente.

-Uno muy cargado por favor.- Sonrió corriendo hacia la cocina siendo seguido por su novio.

Ya pensaría en su venganza más tarde.

* * *

-

Espero qe les haya gustado!

La verdad soy como una maldita tortuga para escribir asi que no prometo nada pronto u_u perdonenme pero además tengo mil cosas que hacer estas semanas por las alianzas de mi colegio y blabla pero se vienen las vacaciones de invierno! trateré de escribir :)

Me gustaría que opinaran sobre como escribo :) quiero mejorar en mi redacción y todo eso :B

Blablabla etc etc

Doomi cambio y fuera.-


End file.
